


What you will never be

by Moe89



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dal testo: <br/>"Era una strega intelligente Lily, Severus glielo ripeteva sempre, eppure ci aveva messo molto a capire sta volta. (...) Ci aveva messo molto ma alla fine aveva capito."</p>
            </blockquote>





	What you will never be

**_What you will never be_ **

 

La prima volta che Lily li aveva visti era rimasta colpita dalla forte amicizia e solidarietà che li univa. Era una strega intelligente Lily, Severus glielo ripeteva sempre, eppure ci aveva messo molto a capire sta volta. Grandi amici certo, ma non erano solo questo Sirius e James; c'era dell'altro a legarli oltre l'amicizia, a renderli così uniti. Ci aveva messo molto, ma alla fine aveva capito.

Era il giorno del loro primo appuntamento. Quando gli aveva chiesto di uscire James l'aveva guardata stupito. Sì, perchè non era stato James a chiederle di uscire. Non era stato James a baciarla. Quella sera era andata da lui a chiarire, ma non lo aveva trovato in camera sua, ma in quella di Sirius. Stavano litigando, loro, che avevano una sola ombra tanto erano affannati. Sirius urlava, una lacrima gli rigava il volto. Lily era rimasta nascosta, indecisa sul da farsi. Stava per andarsene quando era successo: James era andato incontro a Felpato, lo aveva abbracciato, aveva appoggiato la fronte contro la sua, aveva unito le sue labbra a quelle dell'animago in un bacio impetuoso, riconciliatore. Gli aveva sorriso Sirius. Quel bacio non aveva nulla a che fare con quello freddo e rigido che aveva dato a lei. Era Lily a piangere ora. Era furiosa quando entrò. I due si volsero a guardarla, colpevoli, ma non si separarono. Poi tutto accadde, fu questione di un attimo: Sirius per terra, Lily che gli puntava la bacchetta alla gola, parole proibite sulle labbra. Gli occhi di Sirius erano freddi, decisi, conoscitori di saggezza e di dolore. Era James a implorarla, non Sirius. Farò tutto quel che vuoi, disse, ti darò tutto quel che vuoi. E Lily sapeva cosa voleva, voleva lui.

Aveva pianto James quel giorno, era invecchiato e si vedeva. E aveva pianto anche Lily, era stata egoista e lo sapeva. Non una lacrima aveva versato Sirius invece, voleva vendetta; e vendetta ebbe. Essa era lì ogni giorno: era negli occhi di James che scacciavano quelli di Lily, era nei suoi sorrisi che non erano mai per lei, era nei suoi baci dati con rabbia, con odio.

La vendetta era nel cuore di James, che Lily sentiva battere nel petto di Sirius.


End file.
